


What Is It? by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spock&Uhura in the past tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Uhura tells Jim some of his and Spock's truths.reposted properly now.Categories: FictionCharacters: UhuraCrossover Fandom: NoneGenres: Kirk/Spock Pre-SlashOther Languages: NoneStory Type: Angst, RomanceTrope (OPTIONAL): NoneUniverse: Abrams UniverseWarnings: NoneSeries: NoneChapters: 1 Table of ContentsCompleted: Yes Word count: 830 Read Count: 298





	

What Is It?

"I'm here to tell you something..." Uhura stood before Jim, in his Quarters.

Jim looked at her. "What is it, Uhura?" He tried to discern what she might be about to say.

"It's you he loves, not me." She said quickly.

"What?" Jim found he'd put his hands on his hips, as he stood there in his Starfleet issue Track-Pants & an old sweater he'd just found, before Uhura turned up outside his Quarters, and he'd invited her in.

"Spock loves you, Jim. Not me." Uhura said again.

"Should you be telling me this?" Jim asked. "He's broken the rules once, for you - Even if what you say is true, who says he'd be likely to break them again?"

"We weren't together when he was my tutor." Nyota informed Jim. "We'd hinted at the fact that we, or he, might be amenable, to a relationship of some kind with me, once I'd graduated - So, I took my heart in my hands, and my chances, and kissed him when he was handing out the crew assignments. After that, well, we all know what happened, and things went from there... But," she paused. "I saw him, when he thought you had just died, in front of his eyes. I saw him when he was fighting Khan. I saw him, and I saw a love in his eyes that." She paused again. "That surpassed any love he has for me. I felt it course through him, unshielded, in the moments it took him to calm down. I actually felt it. He is a touch telepath." She looked into Jim's eyes. "I've split up with him."

"I'm sorry about that, Nyota. I am. Truly - but the thing is, even if you weren't together before you graduated, he is still your superior officer - and I can't see Spock letting himself break the rules twice. The circumstances before were unprecedented. Now, well, he won't take anything lightly, will he? I'm his superior officer, too. It complicates things." Jim mused. "Have you said anything to him about why you decided to break it off?"

"Are you saying I shouldn't have bothered, talking to him as I just have, or breaking up with him at all?" Uhura asked.

"No. I'm not saying that - and I thank you for what you've tried to do for us, for him and me... But I'm not sure he'd be thanking you for coming here." Jim answered.

"That's why he liked me - because I never pressured him into being Vulcan all the time. I let him be human, too." Going sideways on the topic a little, Uhura mentioned.

"I know." Jim noted kindly. He understood that that was important, but, at the same time, he was thinking 'I don't think he appreciated it when you used to start arguments in public.' It wasn't exactly as though Jim thought Uhura, or Spock, unprofessional. They were both still absolutely brilliant officers... Yet, as much as Jim knew the importance of helping Spock to accept his human 'side'; he also knew something that he was not sure Uhura did; it was equally important to let Spock be Vulcan - to accept that in him, too; to let him be the mixture he was, not pull him one way or the other all the time; to, in effect, it was actually vital to be saying to him, 'I accept you, appreciate you, love you for who you are. You don't always have to try and be better, different, more, or less. You're as perfect a soul as any. In fact, you, as you are, have a real beauty about you - far more real than most.'

"I just figured you should know..." Uhura replied. She turned, ready to leave.

"Thank you." Jim said, waving at her as she left. He stood there, once she'd gone, thinking, 'am I supposed to do something now, or nothing? Nothing, probably. That would be in-keeping with my, our, duties.' Jim turned from the door, and went into his bedroom area. He peeled off his sweater, and lay down on his bed. 'Is this my version of meditating?' Jim asked himself, figuring that that was probably what Spock was doing right now. 'I know what you feel like doing right now, but you can't - working yourself up all the more about this is exactly what you're supposed not to do, being Captain and all.' Jim rolled over on his bed, and tried to ignore every urge that Uhura had brought to the fore. They weren't urges about her though - oh, no. Of course they weren't. Those urges had come and gone quickly. These ones were about Spock - try as Jim might, as they both might, he and Spock, to deny it. There was something between them. Jim was pretty sure that he wasn't just wanting it to be true - Spock did feel 'something' for him, too.

The End..? 22.4.16


End file.
